Where Ever You Will Go
by journey maker
Summary: Roland must deal with a tragedy that will change his life. Based on the song by The Calling.


Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter...

Chapter One

Roland sat beside the man that he loved more then life itself, and as he held his hand tears ran down Roland's face. You see Spencer had Cancer and they both knew that he wouldn't be able to fight it.

As he sat there watching his life mate sleep, Roland began to hum a song that he'd heard on the radio and he described how he felt. As he sat there humming the song, he wanted to turn back the hands of time so that they could be together forever.

When Spencer opened his eyes, he listened to Roland hum the song and he smiled as he remembered hearing the song on the radio and a single tear ran down his face as he wondered what would happen to Roland when he did leave this earth.

Who would be there to pick up the pieces of Roland's life when he passed on? Would Seto and Mokie come home and be with him? He knew that he had to make arrangements, so when Roland left to get something to eat, Spencer rang the bell and when the Nurse came to see what he wanted, he asked her.

"Could you please dial a number for me and hand me the receiver?" She smiled and said, "Alright, what's the number." Spencer gave it to her and when she placed the receiver near his ear he heard Seto's voice, "Hello, can I help you?"

Spencer softly said, "Seto, it's me Spencer, I need you to come home please."

Seto knew that he had Cancer, but he didn't know that it was that bad, "You know that we will, Joey and I will be there in the morning, and I'll call and let Mokie know and I know that he and Serenity will be there too."

Spencer thanked him, and he told the Nurse, "You can hang in up now and thanks for helping me, oh, please don't let Roland know that I used the phone, it's a surprise."

She smiled at him and as he hung up the receiver and left the room, Spencer let out a sigh, closed his eyes, and thought back to when he and Roland first met and the love that they shared through out their lives together.

As he, lay there thinking a tear ran down his face as he realized that soon he'd be gone, never to hold Roland in his arms again. Just then the door opened up, Roland came in, Spencer wiped away the tears, and he smiled and said, "Did you get enough to eat?"

Roland sat down next to the bed and he took Spencer's hand in his and he said, "You always have made sure that I had enough to eat haven't you."

Spencer chuckled and said, "Well someone has to, you never eat enough."

Roland asked him, "How are you doing?"

Spencer smiled at him and he said, "The medication is helping with the pain, so I have no complaints."

Visiting hours were over, but Roland still sat there, the doctor left orders that he could be there whenever he wanted. As Spencer closed his eyes and fell asleep, he heard Roland quietly pray, "God, couldn't you please make him better, I don't want to be alone, I love him with all my heart."

Spencer softly prayed, "God watch over Roland, he's going to need your strength to go on once I've gone."

The next day, when Roland was resting, the door opened and in walked Seto, Joey, Mokuba and Serenity. Spencer smiled as he saw them and he gently touched Roland's arm and said, "We have some visitors."

Roland opened his eyes and when he saw them standing there beside the bed, he started crying and said, "It's good to see all of you."

Seto and Mokie went over and knelt down beside the chair Roland was sitting in and Seto said, "Dad is there anything that we can do for either of you?"

Roland smiled at them through his tears and he said, "Not really, unless you've found a cure for what's killing Spencer."

Joey and Serenity were standing by the bed and they both were holding onto Spencer's hand and when Roland said that, well they completely fell apart. Spencer looked at Joey and he said, "He's trying to be brave, but it's getting so hard for him."

Serenity then kissed Spencer's cheek and said, "We'll be here for him I promise." Spencer smiled at her and he said, "Thank you."

That was three weeks ago, today Spencer lost his battle with cancer. As they sat in the Church, the Minister began by saying, "Today we're here to rejoice in the life of Spencer Douglas O'Brien."

When the service was over and they drove to the cemetery, Roland was trying to keep it together, then Mokie said, "Dad, Spencer wouldn't want you to grieve like this, he'd want you to remember the great times you both had together and smile."

Roland looked at his youngest son and he wiped away the tears and said, "I know that he would, but it's just so damn hard to let him go."

As they lowered the casket into the ground, Roland looked around at all his friends, family and then he closed his eyes, and there stood Spencer and he said, "I'll be waiting on the other side."

When they got home and walked inside, Roland walked over to the stereo and pressed a button and before the song started, he said, "I'll always remember you my love." Then the song began and as they all listened to the words, tears ran down all their faces. This is the song that Roland played:

**WHEREVER YOU WILL GO  
By: The Calling**

So lately, been wondering,  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall  
It would fall upon us all  
and between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go

Up in heaven Spencer is listening to the song and he is smiling because he knows that Roland's going to be alright.

THE END…


End file.
